SasuNaru: Konoha High School
by WereMutt
Summary: SasuNaru: Naruto has noticed a changed in Sasuke lately, he seems to be reacting very strangely to the blonde. What could Sasuke be hiding? Set in modern times, high school based story.
1. Introduction

If you were to ask anyone to describe Uzumaki Naruto in two words, their automatic response would be, Sex God.

I mean seriously what person could resist, a mope of sunshine locks, soul piercing blue eyes and a deliciously well toned body. It practically oozed 'Sex God' material.

…What? Come on. Don't pull that face at me! Okay maybe I exaggerated, just a little bit… Fine! By a little bit I mean a load…

I guess I better introduce myself then, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the number one loud mouth, hyperactive, prankster of KHS. I guess your wondering what KHS is. Well KHS, also known as Konoha High School, is the school I'm currently attending. I'm in my final year at the moment, thank god, I mean seriously there is only so much writing, studying and learning one can take.

Anyway, as I was saying, at the moment I am seventeen, and totally available if your interested! I might as well tell you about myself I guess, let's see... Ah! I know, my favorite food is ramen. No seriously if you want to get to know me, you must know that one little fact. I mean ramen... I don't even know where to get started; all you should know though is that I adore it.

I mean I would eat it for every meal if I could. Enough about food though, I also love music, partying, sports and my friends. I think my close friends are what keep me sane half the time. Let's see, there is Iruka, he is more of a guardian though. Kakashi, well let's just say he provides me loads of free porn, and what real teacher wouldn't do that? Sakura, she is someone I've known since I started High School, and she has been a great friend. I mean I have loads of fun hanging out with Sakura, what's better is she is really hot, but strong, like a man trapped in a woman's body type of thing, haha.

Then there is Sasuke, the biggest asshole that reined the earth, and who currently fulfils the position of my best friend.

I guess your wondering why I'm friends with someone who obviously has a nine inch stick shoved up their ass. Well I've known Sasuke, since well forever. We meet when we were pretty young, and seeing as we both have the same family situation, if that's what you would call it, we seem to share a connection of some sort. Sasuke has always been there for me you know? He is practically my family, he has always been there to protect me, support me – everything!

Well he is the closet thing I have a family, aside from Iruka and Kakashi. You see I don't have any biological family left anymore, making me an orphan. From what I was told my mother died days after giving birth to me, some complication to the pregnancy or something. My father also died a few months after her; he was killed in a work incident though. Iruka told me my father was a kind a rescue mission; he was shot, and unable to be revived.

Sasuke too is like me in that sense. He has no family either, well apart from his older brother. Sasuke told me to swear I would never mention this to anyone, you see his while family was murdered. Not by some psycho chainsaw wielding manic like you see in those horror films though, but by his older brother. It's pretty creepy if you ask me. What makes matters worse is that Sasuke had walked in on the act! Luckly he reacted in time and called the cops when he did otherwise I doubt I would be seeing that bastards pretty face today.

Wow. I just noticed I seem to think a lot about Sasuke. This is like the sixth time today I have caught him on my mind. Seeing as we are one the topic of that rich bastard, I guess I might as well tell you this. Lately Sasuke has been acting strangely… I dunno something is defiantly up. Like just yesterday, I was eating this ice block right? Anyway I like to take my time, you know, savour the flavour and all. So I'm sitting at our bench at school, casually licking my ice block, even sucking on the end to make sure no juices spill. When I look up and see Sasuke, and man you should have seen him! His eye was twitching like crazy, and he had this creepy look like you see on the discovery channel, you know that one the lions give their pray before they pounce at it? Yeah he was giving me that look.

That's not all though, a few days before that we were wrestling around his house, because that's just something we do. Sasuke suddenly pins me down, stupid bastard weighs a tone by the way, but instead of getting off like normal he just sits there. Now that's not all, he then slowly leans down, basically until his mouth is right next to my ear. I can feel his breathe running down my neck at that point, his mouth is so close by this point. Naturally I'm breathing heavily, I mean seriously wouldn't you be? He then whispers 'Dobe' in that smartass, superior tone of his, before quickly getting up and walking into the kitchen. I mean… What. The. Fuck.

Yeah I really just don't get what is his problem lately, but I tell you now, I am so going to find out, and that's a promise. And I don't back down on my promises!

----

This is my first time writing a Fanfic, so please review! This is just the prologue, if there is enough reviews, I will plan to write more. Just tell me what you think, nothing to harsh thankyou c:


	2. Chapter 1

One must wonder how I the great Uzumaki get myself into these boring situations. While everyone else is having an awesome fun filled weekend I'm stuck here at Sasuke's house. I mean normally I wouldn't be complaining I love spending time here with Sasuke. Though today instead of having fun like we normally do I'm stuck studying for a test, it's not my fault. Seriously! I can't help it if for the last week my beloved girlfriend, umm.... Ramenina took me out every night now can I? Hey don't laugh at me! I can't help it if my dream girlfriend is named after ramen. I assure if you ask anyone they would all say Ramenina would be an extremely sexy and delicious name for a gir-

"Dobe! Stop spacing out, and are you drooling?"

"I'm not spacing out teme, and what I'm so noting drooling!" I squeak, while raising my hand to wipe off any drool from my face.

Sasuke eyes narrow, while he picks up a piece of paper which is currently in front of me. I casually lean back into my chair and act as though I'm disinterested in what he is doing. You see we have been here for a few hours now. Sitting in Sasuke's kitchen, he has been trying to get me to learn some of the formulas which will be in the test. A few minutes pass and I can see Sasuke's eyebrow rise.

"You're improving, which is good. Nice work, Dobe." Sasuke calmly states while a small smile forms on his face.

I can't help but smile back.

"So can we go take I break now then?" I mean we have been working for hours, I really need one. Sasuke sighs before slowly nodding his head.

"Fine, why don't you go and grab a movie then while I'll get some snacks." Sasuke softly says as he pushes his chair back and gets up. I quickly get to my feet and head for Sasuke's room.

After browsing Sasuke's DVD collection for a moment I decide to put on Hannibal Rising. I shove it into his DVD player and make myself comfortable on his bed. Now this is more like it. Normally every weekend I come over here and Sasuke and I will just pig out and watch movies.

"You got the movie setup dobe?" Sasuke calls from his kitchen.

"Yeah, now hurry the hell up! I'm starving in here." I call back, while grabbing one of Sasuke's pillows and putting behind me. I can't help but notice how neat Sasuke's room is. Seriously every time I come over here it's spotless.

Sasuke's room is so different then mine too, it's a little bigger and his carpet is a lovely shade of cream with royal blue walls. There is nothing on the floor, and the walls only have a few pictures up. He has a double bed which has a dark blue duvet with a few pillows. He has a huge wooden wardrobe full of his clothes and personal things and finally just a wooden desk pressed against the wall which he keeps his DVD's and T.V.

"So what exactly are we watching then?" Sasuke enters his room carrying a few cans of soda and some bags of chips.

"Hannibal Rising!"I answer smiling as Sasuke hands me a can of soda. He nods and sits down next to me in the bed. I can feel his knee brush against mine as he gets comfortable. For some reason this makes me blush a little.

"You sure you want to watch this? I don't want to spend the whole night up listening to you whine about how scared you are." I can basically feel the smugness drip from him.

"Shut up! I don't get scared of anything, especially not from some stupid movie about eating people." I hiss back. While I elbow him in the ribs just to piss him off.

He grunts back and presses play while we both dig into our junk food.

----

"Hey dobe, wake up!"

I can barely hear it but I swear I just heard Sasuke speaking to me.

"Come on dobe. Open your goddamn eyes."

God Sasuke! Everything is so immediate with you. Can't a man get some well deserved rest around here?

"I swear if you don't open your eyes in five seconds Naruto I'm kicking you out of this bed."

Fine! I slowly open my eyes to find myself staring into coal black ones. Wait what!?

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakens." Sasuke purrs from under me.

Okay what the hell is going on? I wake up in Sasuke's room to find myself in his bed, lying on top of him. To make matters worse my arms are around his chest while my legs are wrapped around his. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Sasuke what the fuck are you doing to me!" I screech. Man I must sound like a woman right about now. Sasuke just blankly looks at me, arching an eyebrow.

"What I'm doing? More like what you're doing dobe." Comes his smartass reply.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you." He breathes heatedly.

I didn't think it was possible but my cheeks now feel as though they are on fire.

This is so goddamn awkward. Why the hell do these things happen to me!

"Shut up Sasuke! This is your fault!" I squeak, trying to untangling my limbs from his and get myself as far away from him as possible.

"Oh no, dobe. I don't think so, however this on the other hand maybe my fault." He breathes.

"What are you talking abo-"

Before I can finish, I feel myself being flipped around. Now I'm lying on my back on Sasuke's bed wrists pinned down beside my head. Sasuke is hovering above me. Lips just inches away from mine. I subconsciously lick my lips.

"Sasuke, seriously. What are you doing! And for your information this is not my fault, I didn't even know what happened or even possibly enjoyed it." I peep back.

"Whatever dobe, you seemed to be enjoying it yourself. Holding tightly onto me like that while you slept and even moaning." His reply drips with smugness. The hold on my wrists tightens a little.

"Yeah... well..." I sputter. As his raises an eyebrow.

"I was dreaming of Ramenina! So don't think so highly of yourself. Teme!" If my cheeks weren't red enough before they sure as hell aren't going to be able to get any redder.

"Hn. Whatever dobe, let's go back down stairs and finish studying." Sasuke calmly states, while slowly letting go of my wrists and getting up from his bed.

"Studying? Okay fine, only for an hour than we are watching cartoons before I have to leave." I excitedly chirp. Finally my blush is starting to die down. Thank god that is over.

I quickly follow his example and get out of the bed. While he walks towards the DVD player I head toward the door. Once I reach the door, I slowly turn around to tell him to hurry up, when I see him across the room facing me. He has a small knowing smirk on his face.

That goddamn fucking bastard.

He has known this whole time that my heart has been pounding uncontrollably.

----

**I decided to redo chapter two. I didn't really like the original version, and couldn't find a way to continue it. So I hope you like this newer version. I'm sorry I haven't been updated that often either. At the moment I'm currently in my final year of school so I haven't had as much time to write. Though in a few months I will be finish school so I should have a lot more time soon. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas.**


End file.
